The Arrangement
by Gnat1610
Summary: Enter a world filled with Kings, Queens, dragons and knights. 18 year old Lexine is the heir to her kingdom's throne, but she can only become Queen if she takes on a husband. What happends when she falls for the guy she's not supposed to?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Lexine slouched down to be more comfortable for the long carriage ride. She was jostled every time they hit a small bump. "Lexine, sit up straight." Her mother always nagged her about being proper, but Lexine didn't see the point if it was just the two of them alone in a carriage for well over a half day's journey, but she did as she was told. She sat up, her back as straight as a board, the way she was taught. She sighed as she looked out the window as her kingdom passing by.

Since her father, Marcus, passed away almost a year ago, Lexine Drachen was the sole heir to her kingdom's throne; however she was unable to rightful take the throne until she had a husband, a barbaric rule that has been followed since the beginning of Astarsia.

This whole dreadful carriage ride was all because of the Archibald family that ruled over Kardonia. Every year the two families would meet up and have a sort of reunion, even though the two kingdoms never had anything but economical relations before. Lexine could never figure out why they did the whole ordeal. It was such a hassle, and a waste of her time. All they did was leave her alone with the Archibald's son, Colton, which she hasn't said two words to since they were little kids. All the two of them do now is sit in an uncomfortable silence. They were 18 this year, and frankly they no longer had anything in common, except their equal dislike for the whole affair. Lexine sighed, once again, showing her mother her discontent. She couldn't believe she was wasting her time on this.

The Drachens had left early, before the sun had risen, so when they arrived it was now high in the sky, making it hot. When the driver opened the door the two women got out as gracefully as humanly possible. Lexine held her head high, with her back straight, as if she was balancing an object on her head, like she had been taught to all her life. Her mother was a little more relaxed, but only because her old age would not allow her to stand any straighter.

Abigail Drachen was from the noble Sunderman family, a family that ruled an eastern country. Her oldest brother presided over the throne at the time. Abigail had started to show her age recently. Her brilliantly blonde hair had started to fade, growing greyer by the year. Her green eyes had faded slightly from the emerald color they once were. Wrinkles framed her mouth and eyes, when ever she smiled. Her husband had died only a year ago, but to her it had felt like a lifetime without him. Abigail was Queen, and ruled over Astarsia until her daughter was able to take the throne.

The ladies were ushered into the great hall by one of the many servants at the Archibald's castle. Lexine's eyes wondered aimlessly around the room. Looking at all of the decorations and honors the family had received. She noticed several of the awards were given to Prince Colton for various sports, like jousting, duels, and other miscellaneous events. She couldn't believe that the scrawny boy she knew could win so many athletic awards. When she last saw him he was barely taller than she was, and looked as though he weighed less than a feather. She remembered his awkwardly big ears and smiled a little when she thought of the comments she made about them to her friends back home. His eyes were always stunning though. If memory served her correct they were a dazzling blue that made the ocean pale in comparison.

A woman that appeared to be the same age as her mother walked in, with a young man trailing behind her. Lexine recognized her immediately, as Elizabeth Archibald, the queen of Kardonia. Both her and her mother rose to greet the queen. Her brown hair had streaks of grey, and her massive blue eyes were gorgeous as always. She smiled at her guests. "Abigail! It is so nice to see you once more." She wrapped Abigail in a friendly hug, the two had been good friends for a long time. After she released her she spoke more sorrowful, "I was so distraught when I heard the news about King Marcus. He was such a good man."

Abigail smiled at the memory of her husband. "That he was, but on to more joyful topics. I do not wish to ruin our visit with morbid talk."

Elizabeth smiled, "As you wish. I assume this gorgeous lady standing beside you is Lexine. My, my have you grown up. You are simply beautiful."

Lexine blushed only slightly. "Thank you. It is a pleasure to see you again Queen Elizabeth."

"The same to you. I hope you do recognize my son, Colton. He has done some growing up as well since you last saw him." Lexine was shocked to learn that the young man standing next to her was Colton. He really had grown up. He was a lot taller, at least a head taller than her now. His dirty blonde hair had been cut short because of the summer heat. He was muscular now as well, but not overly so. He had also grown in to his ears, they seemed normal now. Lexine couldn't believe that this was the same kid. There had to be a mistake. Upon further inspection, she saw his eyes, the color of sapphires, only more beautiful. It was him.

Lexine smiled at him, "It's nice to see you again, Prince Colton."

He gave a little nod, "and you Lexie."

His mother quickly chastened him for being improper, "Colton."

Colton sheepishly smiled, "Princess Lexine," he corrected, and then gave her a little wink that neither mothers saw. Lexine was even more beautiful then the last time he saw her. Her deep brown hair changed tint in the light when she shifted her head. She was pale, but only in comparison to him. Her deep emerald green eyes were the prettiest he had ever seen. Colton also couldn't help but notice that her chest had also filled out nicely.

Elizabeth continued the conversation, "I am terribly sorry that Griffin was unable to attend out little reunion, he had some kingly affairs to attend to, but she should be here for dinner, that is if you two are still staying the night."

"I do not know if we are able to, we have to be getting back Astarsia." Said Abigail

Elizabeth looked at her friend, "You must stay the night. I would not be able to bear it if you two traveled at night through the woods. It is too dangerous."

"Well, I suppose it could not hurt for our kingdom to continue without us for one night."

Elizabeth's face lit up, "Splendid! Come this way, I have to show you the new dining hall." The two mothers left the children alone, like they did every year.

Once the mothers were out of ear shot, Colton spoke up, "It's nice to see you again Lexie."

Lexine smiled, he was the only person in the whole world that called him that, she kind of liked it like that, "and you, Colt."

Colton smiled too, "What have you been up to?"

"The typical princess stuff, getting kidnapped by a dragon, being rescued by a prince, you know, the usual. What about you?"

Colton stifled a laugh, "The typical prince stuff, rescuing maidens from evil wizards, duels for honor, you know, the usual."

Lexine smiled at him mocking her answer. "No, really, I saw that you won awards for dueling and things of that nature." Then she said jokingly, "Did you really win them, or did they just give them to you because you're the prince?"

Colton laughed again; he loved her since of humor. "Is that a challenge?"

She stood up a little taller. "Why yes, it is."

"Well, come on then." He reached out his hand and Lexine took it. He led her through the winding hallways of the castle.

"Where are we going?" Lexine inquired.

"You will see."

Lexine smiled and thought _when did this kid get so interesting?_

Colton had led her outside to an old tree. In the grass there were two swords; Colton picked up both of them and handed one to Lexine. She smiled, "You must be joking."

Colton looked completely serious. "No, I'm not. You challenged me, so here." He handed the sword to her again, and this time she took it. Lexine could barely hold the sword up; it was much too heavy for her. "Come on, hold your sword up."

"Have you held this thing? It's heavy, I can barely lift it." Colton couldn't help but smile at her struggle. Lexine finally found the muscle to lift the sword, and position herself into a stance similar to Colton.

"You ready?"

"I think the question is if you're ready."

"Well I am ready. I was just making sure you were."

"Okay then, let's go."

In one fatal swoop Colton managed to knock her sword out of her hand and knock her to the ground, without hurting her. He was on top of her. Their faces were just centimeters apart. "Do you believe me now?"

She couldn't help but laugh. "How hard is it really to beat a girl that can barely hold a sword?"

Colton jokingly put the sword to her neck, careful not to cut her. "Excuse me?"

"Okay, okay, I surrender."

Colton crack a smile then got up and helped Lexine up as well. He threw his sword back on the ground where he had found it.

The two walked back inside the castle. Before entering the dinning hall, where the mothers where, Lexine pulled at the wrinkles of her dress, making them disappear. The mothers would get upset if they found out the two of them were outside dueling, something not suitable for a young queen-to-be. "Lex, wait." Colton stopped her from entering. He gently pulled grass from her hair. "Okay, now you can go."

Lexine smiled in thanks and entered the dining hall, followed by Colton. The two mothers stopped talking immediately when they saw their children walk in. "What are you two doing?" asked Elizabeth.

Colton took the seat across from her, "Nothing, we were just seeing where you two had gone off to."

Lexine sat down next to Colton, across from her own mother. The two ladies couldn't help but stare at the two of them. They seemed perfect together. They looked at each other and knew instantly what the other was thinking, they had made the right choice.

**So I am kind of making this one up as I go along. I don't really have a plan for it. I am totally open to any suggestions, so if you have any I would love to hear them, and maybe I can work them into the story. :) **

**Thanks for reading, GNAT**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The remainder of the day was boring for Lexine. She sat in the chair next to Colton, listening to their parents talk about nonsense gossip. When the time for dinner came around King Griffin joined the party, adding his own comments to the conversations. After dinner everyone retired to their rooms.

Lexine undressed, with the help of one of the maids, and put on her nightgown. She sat down and brushed her curly brown hair as the maid got her room ready for her to sleep in. Lexine dismissed her with a friendly smile and a thank you when she was done.

She now laid between the covers of the lavish king size bed. She was reading the book her tutor had given her to study. She yawned. The books her tutor gave her were always a bore, but she read them anyways. She wanted to be the most knowledgeable queen to rule Astarsia. There was a light tap on the door. Lexine got up and peaked out from behind the door. It was Colton.

He smiled at her. "Hello, Lexie."

She smiled back, "What can I do for you Colt?"

His smile spread wider, "I don't know, it depends. What you are wearing behind that door?"

"Colton!" Lexine's cheeks turned a bright red.

He laughed and put his hands up as if to surrender. "I was only joking. No need to panic."

"What do you really want?"

"My mother wanted me to extend an invitation to stay tomorrow night as well. She wanted to make sure you had enough time to think about it before your mother leaves in the morning."

"I will have to think about it, but be sure to tell your mother thank you for the invitation."

Colton smiled, "I will. Good night Lex."

"Good night Colton."

The next morning Lexine got dressed with the help of the same maid. When she left the room, the maid was tending to the bed; Lexine said a polite thank you and left. Breakfast consisted of only Lexine, her mother, and Queen Elizabeth, Lexine was the last to arrive to the table. They said their round of Good mornings before Queen Elizabeth asked Lexine if she was staying the night again.

"Thank you for the invitation, but I think it be best if I returned to Astarsia. I need to meet with my tutor, and stand in on my mother's meetings."

Elizabeth's face showed sorrow. "I am sorry you won't be staying with us, hopefully we can pull you away for another visit, and this time, let's not let it be another year."

"I agree we must see each other sooner next time." Abigail said.

The table grew silent as the women ate. "Where is Prince Colton this morning?" Lexine asked.

Elizabeth swallowed, "I believe he and his friends are training somewhere. I will have to get someone to fetch him before you leave, so he can say his good byes." The table grew quiet again before Abigail started the conversation up with a meaningless tidbit of gossip.

As breakfast was drawing to a close, Queen Elizabeth sent a servant to get Colton. The group of women waited in the great hall for him to arrive. The older women gossiped while Lexine just casually looked around, not paying any attention to her surroundings.

A few minutes later Colton arrived. His hair was in disarray. His clothes were dirty and wrinkled, and Lexine noticed a few drops of sweat on his upper brow. "Good morning everyone. I am sorry for being late, and for my appearance. Lysander, Duncan and I were practicing for the tournament coming up."

His mother nodded in acknowledgement of his apology. "It is all right. I just thought you might like to say good bye to our guests. Sadly, they are leaving us now."

"Well, then I say good bye, and wish you a safe journey back to Astarsia. I hope to see both of you very soon."

Elizabeth smiled, "Yes, maybe you could attend Colton's dueling tournament, it is the week after next."

The invitation was directed at Lexine, but Abigail answered. "Lexine would love to go. Hopefully we will not be too busy that day."

The mothers gave a quick hug goodbye as everyone said fair well. It was a long trip back to the Drachen's castle and Lexine was dreading another half days journey of sitting tall as the coach bounced up and down.

The journey was long and afterwards Lexine's back ached. Amanda Stout, Lexine's best friend, was waiting for her when they arrived. As Lexine exited the carriage, she was immediately bombarded with questions, "So how was your trip?"

"It was fine." Amanda was the only person that Lexine could talk to informally with her mother around. They had grown up together, and Lexine couldn't stand it when Amanda called her princess or your majesty, it just sounded wrong coming from her best friend. Amanda had always been taller than Lexine, but not by more than an inch or two. Her long dirty blonde hair reached to her elbow. Lexine had always admired her dark brown eyes; they were warm and honest.

"How was Prince Colton?" Then in a whisper she asked, "Are his ears still big?"

Lexine giggled, "No, he is actually quite handsome. He has really grown up."

"So, did you two-" She stopped talking when she saw Abigail's eyes fall on her. "Never mind."

Lexine smiled. She grabbed her friend by the hand and half dragged her in the opposite direction of the castle and into town. As they walked along the busy coble stone streets Amanda continued to interrogate Lexine once more. "So, what I wanted to ask was if you two, you know, did anything."

"If me and who did what?" Lexine was a little confused at the question.

"If you and Colton did anything."

Lexine went through what they did, still not knowing what Amanda ment. "Well we talked, and then we sat down and talked with our mothers."

"That's it? Nothing else?"

Lexine shook her head, "No, what else would we do?"

"Oh, never mind." Amanda shook her head in disappointment.

"Um, excuse me." A deep voice interrupted their conversation, both girls turned around. "Hello, I am Prince Pierce Searls. I was wondering if you two lovely ladies could point to the nearest inn."

Amanda giggled; she had never seen a guy as handsome as this one. He was taller than both girls by at least a couple of inches. The sunlight caught his natural blonde highlights in his chestnut brown hair. Lexine answered first. "Hello, Prince Pierce, I am Princess Lexine Drachen."

Pierce gave them a dazzling smile, "Well then it is an honor to meet you, Princess." His deep brown eyes looked straight into Lexine's.  
"And you, Prince. This is my friend, Amanda Stout." He smiled at Amanda. "May I ask what you are doing in Astarsia?"

"I am just passing through. I am on my way to Covia, just east of here."

"Well, a prince should not stay in an inn, even if it is for only one night."

Pierce smiled, "Then where do you suggest I stay?"

"The castle, with my family."

"It would be my honor to stay with your family."

"Then it is settled."

The three of them walked back to the Drachen Castle.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Colton's sword clashed with that of his opponent. In one swooping motion he knocked the other guy to the ground. His sword was lightly touching his neck. Both men were breathing heavy. After a few moments, Colton lowered his sword and extended his arm to help the other guy up.

"Do you wish to go again, or have you had enough?"

"Ha ha, you're funny, but I think its Duncan's turn to get beat up a little. I need to rest."

Colton smiled at his friend, "are you sure Lysander?"

"Oh, yeah." Colton's blonde friend plopped himself on the ground. Lysander was good, but never any match for Colton. "Duncan, your turn!" Lysander shouted to the red haired guy sitting against the tree. Duncan got up lazily and walked over to Colton. Lysander laid back and closed his eyes. The three of them had been training for weeks for this tournament. The tournament was tomorrow and he was grateful that they would get a break afterwards. There was a thud and Lysander looked up to find Duncan already on the ground. "Duncan, you didn't even last a second."

Duncan got up with the help of Colton, "It was longer than you lasted."

Lysander scoffed, "You wish you lasted as long as I did against Colton."

Colton smiled, "I think it's time to take a break."

Duncan and Lysander both looked up at the sun; it was high in the sky, indicating almost midday. Lysander smiled, "Why?" he knew the answer but he wanted Colton to admit it.

"Just because we have been practicing for weeks, and the tournament is tomorrow, we need some rest."

Duncan sighed, "Good idea."

Lysander didn't buy it. "No, you never let us take a break. It's because Princess Lexine will be here shortly, isn't it?"

Colton looked shocked, "What? No, I had forgotten she was even coming today."

"It's all you have been talking about for weeks."

"It is not."

Both friends nodded, "Yeah, it is."

Colton sat in the study, reading. It was the perfect spot to see if any coaches were arriving. It was only an hour after he had said good bye to his friends. He nervously tapped on the arm rest of the chair. He had never felt this way about any girl. He used to dread when she came to visit, but now he was beyond excited to get to see her. Through the window, Colton saw a carriage pull into the driveway. He couldn't help but smile. He jumped to his feet. She was here. He walked over to the door, but stopped short. He did not wish to be seen as too eager. He sat back down. A few seconds later he stood back up. Just as he had, a servant came in.

"Princess Drachen has arrived, sir."

He nodded to the servant, "Thank you for notifying me." Colton walked out of the study in the direction of the great hall. Once he was there he saw Lexine, except she was not alone. She was with a girl that was their age and a man that appeared to be a year or two older. He smiled at all of his guests. "Welcome."

Lexine smiled back at him, "Hello, Prince Colton. These are my friends, Amanda Stout, and Prince Pierce Searls."

Colton smiled at all of them, and shook the prince's hand. "Welcome, all of you. I am Prince Colton Archibald. I am glad that all of you could make it." Colton was confused at what Lexine was doing with that Searls guy.

That night at dinner they all sat down around the long table. Lysander and Duncan had arrived; they always ate dinner and stayed the night before a tournament. King Griffin and Queen Elizabeth had also arrived for dinner. Colton was a little surprised that Lexine chose to sit across from him and next to Pierce instead of himself.

Dinner was quiet. No one really spoke, except for Lysander and Duncan, who seemed like they wouldn't stop talking. After dinner the three friends found themselves outside once more, practicing. The sun was starting to set as Lysander and Duncan were dueling while Colton sat on one of the low branches of the near by tree. Lysander took Duncan down with ease.

"Okay, Colton, you are up." Duncan said as he got up.

Colton wasn't paying any attention. He was picking at a piece of grass, consumed in his own thoughts. _Who was this Searls guy? Is he courting Lexie? She brought him here, which must mean she likes him, right? Why else would she bring him to _my_ tournament? _He sighed. There was a sudden pain in his shin. "OW!" He grabbed his leg.

Duncan had hit him with the hilt of his sword. "Don't be a baby."

"What the hell? Why did you do that?"

Lysander smiled, "Because you were daydreaming about Princess Lexine." Lysander some how always knew what was going on in Colton's mind.

"No I wasn't"

"Looks like you have some competition with that Searls guy." Duncan said leaning against the tree.

"What are you two talking about?"

Lysander nodded in agreement with Duncan. "He's right. You have to step up your game if you want to impress her."

"How exactly is he going to do that?" Duncan inquired.

"He has to win the tournament." Lysander said as he stabbed the sword into the ground.

"Lysander, that's already a done deal. Colton has to do something over the top."

"And you know this from your vast experience with girls?" Lysander always poked fun at the fact that Duncan had never even kissed a girl.

"You act as if he is going to listen to you. The last girl you had was Samantha, and we all know how badly that turned out."

Colton hopped down from the tree. He had stopped listening to his friends a while ago. He had his own idea. He walked back to the castle, running his plan through his mind.

"Colton! Where are you going?"

Colton ignored them, he was on a mission. As Colton marched through the castle and up the stairs he heard a girl's giggle echo through the stone walls. He rounded the corner towards the guest wing where Lexine was staying. He thought that maybe he could just straight up ask her if she was courting Searls. Colton looked up from the ground to see Searls steal a kiss from Lexine and she giggled in response.

They hadn't noticed that he was standing there; he hid himself in the shadows before turning around and walking back outside to his friends. He didn't have to ask whether or not they were courting. What he saw confirmed it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"I love you." Pierce purred in to Lexine's ear, making her blush. Then he kissed her. Lexine smiled at the kiss, it was wonderful, sweet, and passionate. Out of the corner of her eye Lexine saw a movement in the shadows. Pierce moved from her lips to her neck, kissing it repeatedly. She stared at the darkness. She was frightened at the thought that someone had seen them. Their courtship was a secret, seeing as her mother didn't approve of Pierce, even though she had no reason to deny him. She nudged at Pierce, making him stop.

"I feel fatigued. I am sorry, Pierce, but I wish to retire."

The prince back away like any gentleman would, giving her a charming smile. "That is alright. I will see you in the morning, Princess." He gave her one last peck before she left for her room.

Colton stormed down the stairs. Lost in his own thoughts he marched right past his mother. "Colton? Are you quite alright, dear?"

He stopped in his tracks. Then he turned to face his mother. "Yes, ma'am, I was just on my way outside. Lysander, Duncan and I were practicing. I was returning to them."

"Dear, something is bothering you, come and sit down, and tell me what the matter is." She patted the seat next to her. She had been sitting in the drawing room, sewing something. Elizabeth stopped what she was doing to listen to her son.

Colton sighed, and then sat down next to his mother. "I…" He didn't know where to start. "I… I think I am in love."

His mother's face changed from concerned to shock, "With who, might I ask?"

"Princess Lexine."

Her face changed to excitement. "That's marvelous news! We hoped you two would fall in love."

Colton was confused. "What do you mean?"

"Your father and I, and the Drachens arranged for you two to be married. We all hoped that you would fall in love before we would have to force the marriage." She sighed in happiness. "This is just simply wonderful." Elizabeth stood up from her chair. "I will write to Queen Abigail at once. The letter will arrive at an untimely hour, but this is urgent." Without even hearing Colton's problem, the queen stalked off leaving him sitting in the drawing room.

He got up and went back outside, seeking advice from his childhood friends. He sat on the branch like he had before he had left. Duncan was sitting on the ground below him and Lysander leaned up against the trunk. He had already told them of the night's events. They both pondered, searching for the best advice to give their friend.

Duncan picked a piece of grass before saying, "Well I guess I don't really see the issue here."

Lysander smacked him on the back of the head, "The issue is that Princess Lexine is in love with Searls."

Duncan rubbed the back of his head, "Well, if Colt and Princess Lexine are to be married it doesn't really matter now does it?"

"Of course it does. That means that she will always love Searls instead of Colton, even if they are married." Lysander said.

"Well, then why doesn't Colt just tell the Queen that Searls and the princess are dating?" Duncan asked

Colton sighed, "Because, if I do that she will inevitably find out that I am the one who told on them. Then, not only will she not love me but she would also hate me."  
Duncan threw the piece of grass he was holding, "Then why don't we just break them up?" Colton and Lysander looked at him in amazement. He looked curiously at them, "what?"

Lysander responded, "You might actually have a decent idea for once. If we make Searls look like the bad guy, then Princess Lexine will want nothing to do with him."

Colton jumped down, "Yes, but if she finds out that I am the one who broke them up, she will murder me and then feed me to the dragons."

Lysander gave him a cunning smile, "Who said you were the one who was going to do the sabotaging?" He then looked at Duncan with the same smile.

The next morning the three boys sat down to breakfast. The king and queen were already sitting at the table when they joined. Shortly after Lexine, Amanda and Pierce arrived and took their seats. When Elizabeth saw Lexine and Colton she couldn't help but smile. Only seconds after they had sat down, a servant came in.

"Prince Searls, a Miss Harriet sent a message saying she was looking forward to seeing you soon."

Searls looked utterly surprised. "I don't believe I know a Miss Harriet."

"I am merely relaying the message sir." He then bowed and exited the room.

Lexine looked at Pierce, "Who is this Miss Harriet?" She was curious at what woman would be contacting him.

Pierce was perplexed, "I do not know. It is strange that she is contacting me, when I don't know her."

Amanda smiled, "Well, your reputation must precede your expectations. Word must have gotten around that Prince Searls is in town."

Pierce smiled at her little joke, "Maybe that is it."

Although Pierce said that he did not know this Harriet, Lexine couldn't help but feel wary. She knew of his reputation of being a ladies' man, but she was sure that after they started courting that would be behind him. She trusted that he meant what he said that he would be faithful to her, and never commit infidelity.

Both the King and the Queen rose from the table, "If you will excuse us, we have some matters of estate to attend to. We will see you all at the tournament."

After they had left Amanda turned to Duncan, "So, how does this tournament work exactly?"

Duncan smiled; glad to get the attention of the beautiful Miss Stout. "Well, it's a dueling tournament, so naturally the contestants duel each other, two at a time. They must duel inside a circle, if either contestant steps outside, then they lose. The first one to knock his opponent down, disarm him, or stab him, wins. Of course, actually stabbing your opponent gets you disqualified; you merely poke him with your sword. If you win your match you move on to the next round. There are fifteen contestants this year, meaning there will be four rounds this year. Prince Colton will get the by in the first round, seeing as there are an odd number of contestants, and the fact that he won the tournament last year. The one to win the duel in the final round wins the whole thing."

Miss Stout smiled, "I cannot wait to watch, it sounds so exciting."

Then something that surprised the table happened. "Well, I will join the tournament, make the numbers even."

It was Searls that had offered. In the most polite, yet curt way possible Colton said, "Sorry Prince Searls, but the tournament has already been scheduled. It would be unfair to have a last minute addition to the roster. The deadline for signing up for the tournament was two weeks ago. If you want to compete, sign up next year."

Pierce gave a cocky grin, "What, are you scared to fight me?"

Colton narrowed his eyes, giving Pierce a threatening stare, "I would gladly defeat you anytime, anyplace; however the tournament rules state that you are ineligible to join."

Colton's hostility didn't go unnoticed, especially by Lexine. Nobody said anything the remainder of breakfast.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The summer sun was unbearably hot, especially for Lexine, who was wearing a very elegant green dress. She was beginning to sweat, and she wasn't even battling like the men in front of her. She pretended to have interest in them, even though she didn't know who they were, or really how well either was doing. She was mostly trying to search the crowd for Colton. He had disappeared after breakfast, and no matter who she asked, no one knew where he was. Pierce took a step closer to her, as if he could sense she was thinking of Colton.

There were three matches going on in the first time slot. From what Lexine understood, they had arranged it to where Colton was in the first bracket, along with six other competitors. The winners would go on to play each other, seeing as Colton had a by he would be considered one of those winners. Then the first bracket would have a break, while the second bracket dueled, with each of their winners moving on to the next round. The two brackets would take turns dueling each round, until they only had one competitor from each bracket left, then the two would duel in the finals, who ever won would be the champion.

Lexine scanned the crowds for him. He had to be here somewhere, scoping out his competitors. She sighed, unable to find him. She looked over at the match next to them, spotting Amanda. She was standing next to Colton's friend, Duncan. He was in the second bracket. Lexine smiled to herself, Duncan and Amanda made a cute couple.

"Why are you smiling?" Pierce's voice cut through her thoughts.

"What? Oh, I was just thinking about how Duncan and Amanda made a good couple."

Pierce followed her gaze, and then shrugged, "I guess."

Lexine sighed once more before redirecting her eyes to the match, that's when she noticed him. He had his back to her, standing next to Duncan. She wondered how she could have missed him. His sword was stuck in the ground and he was leaning forward on it. Lexine could tell that he was studying the match, watching ever movement, and committing it to memory. "I'm going to go talk to Amanda, I will be right back."

Pierce said nothing in response. It was as if he didn't even hear her.

Lexine walked over to Colton, pushing through groups of men gathered around, talking about the matches. She stood between him and Duncan, who was too focused on Amanda to pay any attention to the match. "Hi, Colt."

Colton barely glanced up at her. "Hello, Princess Lexine."

His tone was perfectly fine, but his words seemed cold and distant to her. He hardly ever called her Lexine, unless in company of their mothers. "I thought you would be watching the other match, seeing as you are playing the winner."

Colton never took his eyes off the two men. "I already know that Johnson is going to win that match. I can easily take him. However, I am afraid of these two. I have no experience dueling either of them. I want to prepare myself so I know what to expect."  
"That makes since."

Colton nodded, but said nothing else. Lexine stood there awkwardly, unsure if she should stay, or go back to Pierce. Colton seemed to not want to talk to anyone at the moment, but Lexine did not want to leave him so soon. "Isn't Prince Searls waiting for you?"

Lexine was a little taken aback. "What do you mean by that?"

Colton stood up and looked at her. "Just that you two are courting, unless my eyes deceived me last night."

"That was you?"

"Yes." He paused, but only briefly, "You didn't deny that you are courting him."

Lexine shifted her eyes to the ground, unable to look Colton in the eyes, "I am, but you must not tell anyone. Mother disproves of it."

"That makes two of us."

Lexine shot her eyes back up to meet his, "What is that supposed to mean?"

Colton shrugged, "Just that he's not good for you. He has a reputation of committing infidelity. I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I can take care of myself, I don't need both you and my mother trying to tell me who I can and cannot court, or even marry."

Colton smirked, "You are not marrying Searls."

Lexine was now furious, she was not going to stand by and let him boss her around, "Says you. I can marry anyone I want."

Colton shook his head and then raked his hand through his golden hair; he did not want to tell her about their arranged marriage, that would only anger her more. But at the same time he wanted to put her in her place and that tidbit of information would do it. "I don't want to fight with you, Lex. You are not marrying that guy and that's final."

Lexine had an expression of pure rage. She hated being told what to do by her mother, but that was her mother. This however was Colton, and she defiantly was not going to tolerate him acting this way. "You do not control what I do." She stormed away, not wanting anyone to follow her. She wanted to be alone, to calm herself down, talking about it would probably only work her up even more.

She sat on the bottom of the staircase, far from anyone else. She felt a tear roll down her cheek, but quickly wiped it away when she heard the sound of footsteps. The sound of that familiar voice penetrated the silence around her. "Lexie?"

Lexine was still mad, and her words came out a lot harsher than his, "What?"

He was quiet for a few seconds, "I want to apologize. I had no right to tell you those things." Lexine was quiet. Even though he stood in front of her she was looking away, staring at the stone walls, hiding her face. "Lex?"

"What?" Now her voice was shaky, and she did her best to control it.

Colton sat down next to her, trying to look her in the eyes, but she still avoided him. "Do you accept my apology?"

"Yes." He voice was harsh again, she just wanted to be left alone now, but Colton still didn't move. A few minutes went by with them sitting there in the tense silence. "What do you want Colt?" He didn't say anything. Well, if he wasn't going to leave, she was. Lexine stood up to walk away, when Colton grabbed her hand to stop her, he stood up as well.

"Wait." His voice was barely audible. He swallowed, as if what he was about to say was going to take a lot of courage. "I want to tell you something."

"What is it?" He voice was a lot softer now, matching Colton's volume.

He opened his mouth to speak, but no noise came out. Instead Colton walked away without even glancing back at Lexine.


End file.
